


Don’t you dare Han Solo’ing me

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Love You, Mentioned Han Solo, Period Cramp, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine Natasha taking care of you while you’re on your period.





	Don’t you dare Han Solo’ing me

As a person, you rarely caught yourself envying someone. As a girlfriend, this was even less common.

You and Natasha shared everything and a conquered anything else you wanted together.

However, every single month for three days, you envied the fact she didn’t have a uterus. This was one of those days.

“I hate you.” You muttered with your face smashed against her thighs. At that exact moment, Natasha was caressing your hair, reading a book after preparing you tea and giving you a heating pad to your hellish cramps.

“We both know you don’t.” She said, dismissive, reaching out to grab a chocolate from the box beside you two. She had had Steve going to your favourite store earlier that day just to find it. “Open up.”

You opened your mouth wide enough for her to fit it inside it, chewing slowly and with your eyes closed. God, those were delicious.

“You’re trying to make me fat so I won’t leave you.” You muttered, grumpy, and moaned softly when her hand met a very sweet spot on the back of your neck.

“There you’re half right.” She chuckled. “I want to make you addicted to me, so you’ll never leave.”

You raised your head to look at her, and your girlfriend leant down to give your lips a sweet peck. You lied back again, and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath and feeling as her comforting scent entered your airways.

“Tasha.” You whispered.

“Hm?”

“I love you.” You whispered.

You felt as she breathed deeply, and you knew she had a soft smile on her face.

“I know.”

You opened your eyes and gave her an angry look.

“Don’t you dare Han Solo’ing me.”

You girlfriend let out a long laugh, placing her hand on her stomach, a vision you knew no one in the team wouldn’t ever experience. She was free with you, and only you.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

“Good.” You closed your eyes again, and pulled her hand back to your hair. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”


End file.
